


It's Not a Diary, It's a Journal

by whispertotheclouds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispertotheclouds/pseuds/whispertotheclouds
Summary: Iruka keeps a journal, Sakura is nosy, Yamato is a romantic at heart, and Kakashi just goes along for the ride. Low-key omegaverse, and I meant it to be just a smutty oneshot but then I started writing the lead-in and it got kinda cute so it's 2 chapers.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in 20 years, first ever Naruto fanfic, and first ever smut. I'm super out of the writing game, don't have a beta reader, and haven't gotten laid in 8 years so...I'm sorry in advance, hope it's not too bad. It kinda moves slowly at first I think? Skip to Chapter 2 if you only want the smut lo

“Okay, I’ll see you all on Monday!” Iruka waved to his class as every child scrambled for the door at once. He shook his head, smiling fondly. Who could blame them for wanting out as soon as possible? It was a beautiful day, and it had been a long week for everyone.

As soon as the door closed, the last pre-genin out with a rushed “Bye, Iruka-Sensei,” he looked around quickly before unlocking his desk drawer and pulling out his journal. Sometimes, writing helped him to unwind, especially when his thoughts were chaotic. Seeing them on paper as mostly coherent sentences tended to be rather helpful. Pulling out a pen, he considered where to begin. Where had this week’s trouble started? Normally, Iruka kept his journal at home so he could write before bed, but this week he had continually forgotten it in his work desk, and the omega couldn’t put off the urge any longer.

It was all Kakashi’s fault really. If we’re being honest, it usually was. And the problem was that it wasn’t really even trouble, it was just small irritations that added up to one large frustration that couldn’t even really be complained about, since they were so standard for Kakashi. Poorly written mission reports. Mission reports turned in days (or weeks, or once, a month) late. Dropping out of a tree and scaring him half to death on his way home from school. Teaching his most aggravating pre-genin a substitution jutsu and watching the ensuing havoc on the playground without making the slightest effort to stop it. Before he realized what he was doing, Iruka had actually made a very long list of things about Kakashi that annoying him, including this week’s antics and going to slightly more personal complaints, like “is really just an eyeball and a cheek muscle with some very nice hair on a very nice human body”.

He paused, looking at that. Well, it wasn’t wrong. Despite being, essentially, a quarter of a face, Kakashi was somehow extremely attractive, and Iruka wasn’t going to lie to himself and deny that, however inexplicable it was. He would have blamed it on the man’s scent, but having been in Anbu, Kakashi had learned long ago to control his as thoughtlessly as breathing. Iruka wore scent blockers religiously because, as a teacher of younger kids, you never knew when a student would present, and as an omega, an alpha presenting and scenting a fully developed omega could be disastrous. He had to apply them multiple times a day, but it was now as natural as putting on lip balm. As an elite shinobi, Kakashi had just grown accustomed to suppressing his; his designation wasn’t even a known fact, only a rumor (beta, because omegas tended to not be that powerful, and no alpha had that much control). With a wry smile, Iruka stopped his list of grievances and let himself note down the irony of being a man who hid his scent who was in love with a man who hid both scent and face. The world only ever perceived half (or less) of both of them.

Speaking of which….he glanced at the clock. He was actually running late on his blockers, which was a no-go. While he could technically do without them outside of school, he felt the need to wear them even on the streets, just for the sake of continuity. Running into a student and suddenly having a smell would be weird. He preferred for them to think of their Iruka-sensei as just not having a smell. Sakura was supposed to be dropping by with some, but she seemed to be running late. He tucked the journal in the desk drawer and decided to quickly run to the bathroom while he waited.

He forgot to lock the drawer this time.

Sakura skidded into Iruka-sensei’s classroom, huffing out “I’m so sorry I’m late, Sensei!” before realizing no one was there. She looked around guiltily, knowing she was at fault, but not feeling too bad, because it would have been worse to have ignored Ino, and they didn’t talk for *that* long, and….anyways. She decided to just leave the bag of blockers somewhere safe. She walked over to the large desk at the front of the classroom, figuring no student would dare go through Iruka’s drawers, and did a quick search for traps. Noting nothing, she pulled open the largest drawer to hide the blockers, but before she could drop the bag in, a diary caught her eye.

She cocked her head and listened carefully; no one was coming. And while the angel on one shoulder told her not to snoop, Sakura’s love of gossip reminded her that Iruka-sensei couldn’t possibly blame her if she took advantage of his oversight in hiding or protecting such a private belonging.

About 10 minutes later, Sakura had managed to get rid of her blush (as well as come to terms with how dirty her teacher could be) and had stored the diary back in its place, while leaving the blockers on top of the desk so as to avoid the suspicion that the diary had been uncovered. School was out for the week, none of the students would be coming back anyways. She walked out quickly, doing her best to suppress a giggle as she went.

Ebisu-sensei would be the death of, him, he really would, Iruka thought to himself as he finally left the bathroom. The obnoxious beta had cornered him and talked at him for a solid 15 minutes, fishing for lesson plan hints, secrets to Iruka’s success, and trying very much to get Iruka to just volunteer to do his work for him. Well, this wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. He ducked back into his classroom and saw the bag of scent blockers on his desk, feeling bad, but trying to temper the guilt by reminding himself that he was not initially the late party. He picked it up, tucked it unto his school satchel, and went to unlock his desk drawer to retrieve his journal.

The key wouldn’t turn, and Iruka had a moment in which his entire life flashed before his eyes. Then he remembered that he himself had unlocked it, and then simply never re-locked it before going to the bathroom. When he saw that the journal was still in place, and didn’t seem to have any strange traces of chakra on it (replacement jutsu, copying jutsu, any sort of prank, etc) he decided that no students had come back and messed with it, so everything was probably fine. After tossing that in his satchel as well, he headed home.

Normally, when one has a juicy bit of gossip, etiquette requires that one share said gossip with one’s closest friend, and then decide how to dispense it from there. This, however, was different. It was Iruka-sensei, and it wasn’t just any old gossip. Sakura sighed, shuffling through files at the hospital, not really focusing. The young omega desperately wanted to go to Ino, but this sort of thing was too sensitive for Ino; her alpha friend would probably not understand the delicacy with which Iruka’s crush needed to be treated. Well, a crush, actually, would be fine, but based on what she read, Sakura suspected that this was far more. Iruka’s journal didn’t go back very far, but there had been a couple of references to past incidents that made her suspect that the teacher had felt this way for a very long time.

That said, *something* had to be done, because now, the idea of Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei as a couple was the best matchmaking idea in all of Konoha, but she would need help to get them there. She could read Iruka fairly well; having known the omega most of her life, he had never been particularly good at hiding his emotions. Kakashi, on the other hand, was a complete mystery still. She would need to get one of his friends in on it. Gai could immediately be dismissed, the man would not know subtlety if it was wearing a green spandex suit and doing one-fingered pushups in front of him. And Kakashi didn’t really have that many living friends that knew him very well.

It would have to be Yamato.

Yamato. Tenzo. Whatever anyone liked to call him, the man did not particularly mind. He was an omega (not that anyone could be sure, as the village had never known him before he was old enough to control his scent without thinking) and he was, at heart, a romantic (not that he would ever let anyone know…until now). “You want me to…wait, Iruka-sensei…explain this to me again?”

“Iruka-sensei has a thing for Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura whispered to him again as loudly as she dared. “And I think they would be good for each other!”

Yamato slowly took a bite of his sushi and thought. “Yes, you may be right,” he answered thoughtfully, “but I still don’t see what any of that has to do with me.”

Sakura glared at him. “I need to know if Kakashi-sensei might have feelings for him, because I don’t want him to get hurt. And I think he could, so I need someone to talk up Iruka-sensei to Kakashi-sensei, and see if there might be something there.” Yamato nodded. “And…then I might need help getting them together.”

Yamato choked a bit at this. “You want me to actively meddle in Senpai’s love life?”

“Well, it’s not meddling, if—“

“Talking about someone is one thing, measuring his reactions is one thing, but trying to convince him to—“

“Not convince him of anything! Just…maybe give him a push in the right direction?” Sakura said, holding her hands up quickly. “We’re not going to toss them in a dungeon together or anything, maybe just, I don’t know, encourage circumstances where they end up getting to know each other better?”

Yamato put his chopsticks down. When the pink-haired girl had interrupted his dinner, he was not expecting something like this. Now, he was thanking every god he could think of for his natural poker face. “I suppose I could do that. For Iruka’s sake.” And not at all because I’ve always wanted to play matchmaker, he added to himself. With a few whispered words and quick handsigns, he put up a sound barrier around the two of them. “I’ve never really thought about something like this, but…”

Iruka was running late. He was meant to meet Kakashi at Ichiraku’s for dinner that evening; much to his surprise, the notorious man wanted to buy him dinner as an apology for the previous week’s trouble, and he happily agreed. However, grading papers took longer than expected, and he had run into Sakura almost immediately outside the school. She seemed to also want to catch up, and now he was likely barely going to have 5 minutes to change clothes and reapply his scent blockers. She finally let him go when he was quite literally at his front door, and he charged in, tossed off his shoes, and went to change. When he went to his dresser to apply more blocker, though, it seemed to be missing.

He paused hard. This was not an item that casually disappeared. But on the other hand, why would anyone have taken it, and nothing else? He carefully looked under his dresser, and around the floor, hoping it had just rolled off the dresser into the mess that was his room, but had no immediate luck, and had also run out of patience. Quickly sniffing himself, Iruka realized that his natural scent was starting to come through, but it wouldn’t be strong enough for any of his students or most other shinobi to notice, so a change of clothes would have to do.

As his front door shut and traps reactivated, Sai flickered into visibility. He shrugged, tucked the pilfered blocker under a shirt that had been haphazardly left on the floor in front of the dresser, and did a body-flicker jutsu out of the apartment. Strangest mission his captain had ever given him, but he was sure there would be stranger.

“But I wanted the wall seat,” Kakashi repeated as Yamato looked more carefully at the menu.

“I told you, senpai. I pay, I get the wall seat. YOU pay, YOU get the wall seat,” he said, not sparing a glance at the older man. “Besides, you’re supposed to be taking Iruka out to dinner as an apology, and you’ll need to sit near him to do that.”

Kakashi let loose a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose you know I spoil you,” he added dramatically, “but I guess I can accept this seat. For the sake of you paying.” He adjusted his face mask. “I’ll have the Naruto special, by the way.” Incidentally, the most expensive item on the menu.

“Fine, fine. Whatever I had to do to get you to be a decent human being,” Yamato replied, trying not to look irritated. Getting Kakashi to eat a free meal had never been so much work before.

What Sakura had learned earlier was that Kakashi was not, in fact, a beta as suspected. He was an alpha, and an extremely sensitive one at that. Yamato’s plan was simple: observe his senpai’s behavior as he got a whiff of Iruka’s natural scent. It didn’t have to be all that strong, since Kakashi could smell someone miles away. It just had to be something other than the bland medicinal cotton of blockers. With this, they would know if the couple stood a chance of happening.

“Am I late?” Iruka gasped, having run to Ichiraku’s from his apartment.

“No, right on time!” Kakashi said, showing his trademark eye smile as he turned to the sensei.

Iruka nodded and walked up to the counter, waving at Yamato, who had joined them, and grabbing a menu.

His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated wildly for just a second, and his airtight grip on his own scent loosened for just the briefest of seconds. Kakashi did his best not to react to his loss of control, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Tenzo had noticed. He was trying to hide it, but the quick twitch of the corner of his mouth (that his kouhai was trying to disguise as an itch) was unmistakable. Something was going on; he had known that from the start, Tenzo had given up on making him a better person long ago. And now, he had a better idea of what it was…but how could the younger man have known?

Iruka was trying his best not to stare at Kakashi, but for perhaps half a second, he breathed in the most heavenly scent he’d ever sensed. It was so quick, he thought he’d perhaps dreamt it, and it pulled him completely away from the menu. He almost said something, but since neither Kakashi nor Yamato seemed to have noticed, he decided not to comment on it, and just go straight to the matter at hand. “Anyways, thank you, Kakashi-san, for treating me tonight. I do appreciate it after…the incident with Daisuke-kun last week,” he said, glaring on the last few words.

“No trouble at all, order whatever you like,” Kakashi replied, looking not in the least bit sorry about said incident. “I’m sure nothing like that will ever happen again.”

“Right,” said Iruka, not believing him whatsoever. “Just like I’m sure you’ll never fall out of a tree right next to me either.”

“I didn’t fall, I jumped,” Kakashi sniffed. “That was a carefully calculated move, I’ll have you know.”

“You planned on almost landing on me?”

“No, see, if it was a fall, I really would have landed on you. This was just very close. To prove how precise my landing skills are,” the older man said with a smirk. “Besides, your reactions are too much fun.”

“Wh—my reactions? That’s why you do these things?” Iruka sputtered, seeing Yamato facepalm behind his senpai.

“Yes,” Kakashi answered definitively. “You’re one of the only people in the village that will actually respond with something other than awe when I annoy them, and Tsunade is coming close to having me put on guard duty for 10 consecutive shifts, so my targets are limited.” He glanced back at Yamato, eyes slightly narrowed, and Iruka suspected that the other man was another one of these so-called targets.

“Anyways, Iruka-sensei, tell me how you’ve been faring without my charming exploits so far this week?” he went on. And their dinner passed on with companionable conversation and good food, Iruka too charmed to even notice when Yamato took the bill instead of Kakashi.

“So.” Kakashi said, flickering into the room immediately behind his kouhai. “You have something to tell me.”

Tenzo would have yelped if this had been the first time this had happened, but Kakashi hadn’t been lying to Iruka about his landing skills. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He answered, not turning away from the TV show he was watching. “Dinner was nice, wasn’t it?”

Kakashi slowly walked in front of the omega before bending down and placing one hand on each armrest of the chair he was sitting in. “You have something to tell me,” he repeated. If Tenzo had figured out his crush…he would have to explain himself, and now.

Scratching behind his hitai-ate, Tenzo said, “I’m pretty sure you were the one with something to tell me.” He smirked. “Really, senpai. I didn’t say anything, I just watched you carefully to see what you might have to say.”

Kakashi would very much have liked to shake his kouhai in that moment, but he couldn’t deny the truth. “So I…had a reaction. You were expecting that,” he accused instead.

Here, Tenzo dropped his smirk and looked serious. “Actually, no. I was…hoping, I suppose? But definitely not expecting.” He seemed to war with himself for a minute. “It was…brought to my attention that both you and Iruka sensei are, er, lonely? And could probably stand to become closer,” he said vaguely. “I admit, I think the pair of you could get along well. I was not expecting anything that would imply that you’d get along THAT well,” he added, waggling his eyebrows. “You saw his face when you…reacted. I think he’d agree with me on this.”

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so instead of saying anything, he justsu’d away. Tenzo sighed and turned back to the television.

“Don’t forget to do your reading! I’ll see you all on Monday!” Iruka shouted to the small crowd of pre-genin running out the door of his classroom. It had been a strange week. After Monday’s dinner with Kakashi, he hadn’t seen even the slightest trace of him. Despite the fact that most of Kakashi’s appearances brought with them some form or irritation, his crush on the man meant that Iruka was feeling a bit miffed at his absence.

Shaking his head at himself, he headed home, looking forward to complaining to his journal about it. As he reached his front door, he automatically went through the motions to disable his traps, not really paying attention to anything until he stepped inside, and—


	2. Chapter 2

—was immediately whacked in the face with a wall of scent, and oh, it was heavenly. It was everything he could have ever wanted from a scent, and then some. It took him a good ten seconds of inhaling before he realized that this was, in fact, extremely suspicious and pulled out a kunai, knowing that if this were an enemy, it was likely already too late.

But it was not an enemy sitting casually in his kitchen. It was—

“Kakashi?” Iruka breathed, trying to make it less obvious that he was tasting the air as he spoke. “What…what are you doing here? WHY are you here?”

Kakashi didn’t say anything at first, he just got up. Slowly, while looking Iruka in the eye, he slipped off his flak vest, and then pulled off his shirt. And the heavenly scent seemed to double. Iruka wavered on his feet, and in a second, Kakashi was there to hold him up.

“Is that…is that you?” he asked weakly, dropping the kunai in his hand. “I’ve never…you’ve never let your scent free around me. What’s happening?”

Kakashi quietly produced a warm washcloth, and gently rubbed at Iruka’s neck, washing the blockers off his scent glands. He leaned in, took a deep breath, and spoke into the omega’s ear. “You’ve never let your scent free around me, either. I thought it was time we changed that.”

Iruka nearly swooned, the smell of lightning, sweet fruits, and midnight sky tracing along his tongue as he started to pant for breath. He wasn’t in heat, but it was starting to feel like it. “But…why now?” he asked, still confused. “Is this even real?” he inhaled again. “You smell like an alpha. Aren’t you a beta?” He could feel his body reacting to the other man’s pheromones, making the subtle feelings of need that were ever-present when he was around the silver-haired man roar to the surface

Kakashi laughed softly, before gently mouthing at Iruka’s scent gland, pressing his body against him and allowing them to feel just how each was affecting the other. “I’m an alpha, and this is real,” he asserted, pulling away. He looked into Iruka’s eyes, shaking his hands to make him focus. “I just smelled you at dinner for the first time, and…I guess I realized it was time to do more than flirt badly.”

That stopped Iruka in his tracks. “What flirting?” He was genuinely bewildered. Then, annoyed. “Oh, of all the—that was you flirting? How old are you, three?” He would have gone on, if Kakashi had not picked that moment to yank his vest off, and attempt to pull his shirt off as well. “Mmph, Kakashi, wait!” Iruka said, muffled as the shirt got stuck on his head. He started to laugh, and Kakashi made a noise of annoyance. Slowly disentangling himself, Iruka looked at the man he had crushed on for so long and shook his head, smiling. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said, feeling arousal rise through his veins.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush appearing on the visible part of his face. “I’m sorry…I’m not very good at this sort of thing,” he said in a voice rough with want.

“It’s okay. Neither am I,” Iruka admitted with a laugh as they rushed to his room. Closing the door gently behind him, he continued, “I do want to see your face, though. If that’s okay.”

Kakashi took a deep breath, and for a moment, Iruka thought he was going to say no. Instead, he pulled his mask off, and Iruka nearly came without any further touching. He moaned loudly instead.

“Yes, that is the response I usually get,” Kakashi smirked, showing the full glory of his face as he pulled off his hitai-ate, keeping his sharingan closed.

For a moment, he wondered how many others had been lucky enough to see Kakashi’s face, but now, Iruka didn’t have words anymore, just desire. His inner omega, awakening just beneath the surface, was now roaring at him to get the alpha being displayed to blatantly in front of him. He tackled Kakashi to the bed, and finally, finally, their lips met in a gentle crush that soon turned into tongue and teeth.

Kakashi groaned with approval, his hands finally free to roam Iruka’s naked back, tracing the giant scar gently, then fiercely groping his ass over his pants. Iruka pushed back, loving the roughness of his hands, before grinding forward. The moment their hardnesses met, the air was filled with the scent of alpha arousal, and Iruka couldn’t help but gasp with pleasure at the reaction it drew from him. He could feel himself getting wet, and they had only just gotten started.

“We should take these off,” Kakashi breathed, pulling at Iruka’s pants.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Iruka answered, agreeing with him. He got off the bed quickly enough to take off his clothes completely and looked expectantly at Kakashi, who had frozen in place, eyes roaming over Iruka as though he had never seen another human before. “Like what you see?” Iruka asked a bit shyly.

“Yes,” Kakashi replied immediately, grabbing Iruka back towards him, and flipping them over so that he was on top. He ground their hips together as hard as he could, Iruka mourning that in his haste, Kakashi had forgotten to take his own pants off. Reading his mind, Kakashi pulled them down as much as he could with one hand, and took their two waiting cocks in hand. They both gasped with pleasure as they felt skin to skin contact for the first time.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Iruka cried, pushing his hips up, wanting to be as close as possible. “Please, Kakashi, keep going.” Kakashi growled and slid his hand towards Iruka’s hole, gathering a touch of the slick that had started to ooze from there and using it to rub them together faster. Iruka got harder at the thought of Kakashi using his slick to get himself off, and pushed Kakashi’s pants down as far as he could, until the alpha could kick them off the rest of the way.

Their kisses turned frantic as Iruka’s pheromones joined Kakashi’s, his sweat overcoming the strength of the remaining blockers. Soon, Kakashi’s mouth slid down to Iruka’s neck, sucking gently, and tracing kisses down to his collarbones. Iruka couldn’t help but moan and clutch onto the alpha’s shoulders, barely believing this was real. As the man made his way down his chest and touched a tongue to his abs, Iruka gathered what little wits he had to cast a silencing jutsu on the room; there was a very good chance that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back, and poor Mrs. Miyagawa did not need to know what he sounded like in the throes of passion.

Kakashi looked up at him through messy silver hair and smirked before finally touching his lips to the tip of Iruka’s very hard cock, and Iruka was immediately thankful for his previous actions as he let out a yelp. The alpha, spurred on by his reaction, proceeded to take him into his mouth slowly, sucking gently and stroking what hadn’t been drawn into the wet heat. The omega couldn’t hold back a few whimpers among his moans, and suddenly, Kakashi’s nose was against his pelvis, one hand holding his knee to the side, the other slowly preparing his opening.

“Oh gods, Kakashi, it’s too good,” Iruka panted, trying very hard to keep himself together through what was an extremely masterful blowjob. “You need to…you need to stop, I don’t want to finish yet,” he added, leaning forward to pull at soft silver hair. Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled forward, making a pleased sound in his throat at the motion. “I want you in me when I come.”

Kakashi crawled back up the bed to take Iruka’s lips in another kiss, tongues tracing each other roughly, with gentle nips at each other’s lips. He pulled the elastic out of the long brown hair he’d always wanted to see down, and hid a sigh of pleasure at the sight. “I want to take you know,” he growled, “and I need you to tell me right now if you need anything else from me first.”

Iruka shook his head. He had never been more turned on in his life, and with the preparation Kakashi had started earlier, there was no need for anything else. His mind quickly filled with thoughts of going down on Kakashi himself; after all, he had only just glimpsed his beautiful flushed cock, and wanted to get a better look. But there would be time to worship the alpha’s body later. Now, he needed to be as close as possible to the person he’d been fantasizing about for years. “Please, just…get closer to me.”

There was no hesitation as Kakashi guided himself to Iruka’s hole and slowly pressed in. He went slowly, making sure to not cause pain, but there was nothing but pleasure in the omega’s face as he gasped with every inch. When fully seated, Kakashi let out his own groan, quiet, but solid, right into Iruka’s neck. “I’ve been dreaming of this for longer than you can possibly imagine,” he admitted, hiding his face in long, dark hair. He wrapped both arms tight around Iruka, one around his waist, the other around his shoulders, keeping them chest to chest, and only allowing them to kiss each other’s necks, taking each other’s scents in. In this position, their thrusts were shallow, but still powerful, and Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s hips to keep them that way. He wanted to hold the man deep inside him.

After a few moments of this, Kakashi unwound himself a bit from Iruka so he could kiss him again properly, and with one hand propping him up, he had better leverage to pull out farther, and move faster. The omega quickly realized that this was a good plan, as the friction inside him lit his nerves on fire, and he planted his feet on the bed to meet the alpha’s hips. The change in angle caused Kakashi’s cock to hit the spot inside Iruka that caused him to cry out in pleasure, making his moans louder, and his own thrusts a bit more erratic. His sounds seemed to spur the alpha on, his hips moving faster and harder.

Iruka decided to take things into his own hands, and flipped them over, pulling Kakashi up so he was sitting in his lap. Kakashi’s cock sank deeper into him that before, and the noise he let out made the alpha grip his hips so tightly that he felt it in his bones. Iruka attacked Kakashi’s neck, leaving his own marks, grinding hard into the man’s lap. While most of his sounds had been fairly muted, the alpha finally let out a groan of arousal and frustration before picking Iruka up by the hips and slamming him down on his cock repeatedly. Iruka gasped at the show of power, whimpered at the way the position caused his sweet spot to get attention, and clung to Kakashi, whispering declarations of affection, of long held desire, and maybe other things that were spoken much too quietly to be heard. Kakashi moaned quietly throughout it, and suddenly Iruka felt additional pressure on his hole.

“Do you want to knot me, Kakashi?” Iruka asked breathily.

“Oh gods, yes, _please_ ,” Kakashi begged, laying back and pulling Iruka with him but not slowing his thrusts. “More than anything, want to be tied to you, stuck inside you, have you hold me so tight,” he continued, teeth almost clenched. He moved a hand quickly to Iruka’s long neglected cock, and the omega almost screamed.

Iruka moved his hips as best he could with his chest pressed to Kakashi’s mouth in his ear, one hand joining the alpha’s on his cock. “I’m so close, I’m gonna come, I just wanna feel your cum in me,” he whispered, doing everything he could to stave off his release. Kakashi’s knot was catching on his rim, and he could barely take the added stimulation.

“Iruka, I—I’m coming,” Kakashi gasped, and his knot finally formed, pulsing against Iruka’s walls, and as the first spurt of cum filled him, Iruka let himself go, his release covering their stomachs, and getting on their hands. He trembled and continued grinding his hips onto the alpha’s knot, feeling more waves of cum, Kakashi letting out steady gasps with each one. Iruka felt drunk from the blissed out expression on the silver haired man’s face, and squeezed his walls around the knot inside him, further stimulating himself and causing Kakashi to shout, letting out one more shuddering spurt before forcefully stilling Iruka’s hips.

They panted into each other’s necks, breathing in each other’s scents and coming down from the high of their orgasms together. After a moment, Iruka sat up, careful not to move his hips too much. “I’ve wanted you since you dropped out of a tree and taught me to really look at Naruto,” he confessed, still a bit breathless.

“I’ve wanted you since you went to rescue him from the missing nin he thought he could take on by himself,” Kakashi answered, reaching up to stroke Iruka’s cheek.

“So what made you say something now? Was it really just my scent?”

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “I never planned on saying anything. It’s complicated, being with me. But I think once I smelled you…it just called to a part of me that overruled all common sense.” He paused. “Also, my kohai found out, and if I didn’t make a move, he would eventually force me to.”

Iruka smiled. “Well…I’m glad, because I never would have said anything either. And I know being with you will be complicated. Like I said, I’ve wanted you for a long time, so I’ve thought about it. But I want to take a chance and try it out…if that’s okay with you.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and thrust his hips up gently, causing Iruka’s eyes to roll back into his head for a moment. “Yes, Sensei, I’d say that’s definitely okay with me.”

Elsewhere in Konoha, Tenzo casually joined Sakura and Ino where the two were having dinner. They paused their conversation, looking confused. He looked at the both seriously, and declared, “Iruka-sensei is not the only one we know with a diary.” The girls’ confusion turned to glee.


End file.
